Needed
by Mina Roze
Summary: Itacxsasu... it is finally finished! enjoy! warning was hyper when I came up with this...... YAY 2000 HITS *crys* i'm soo happy!
1. Chapter 1

i'm figuring things out so for now enjoy and hopely i can figure out how to rate it and make new chapters please be paitent and i will update soon

Chapter 1

One day very early in the morning, Itachi awakes from on of those dreams again. Every night it seems that the dreams get more intense. He then calls for his pet monkey... The monkey's purpose is not to been seen or read by our eyes yet. For what lasts two hours will be known later...

After that Itachi then goes and takes a shower. When he gets out he sees his younger brother SASUKE. Itachi quickly runs downstairs so that he can watch his sleepy brother SLOWLY walk down the stairs. Oh how Itachi loves to watch Sasuke! Especially when he is just out of bed! Itachi then snaps out of his little fantasy (SP).

"Hey Sasuke hurry up and get ready or we'll be late for school"

"Whatever"

/Wow Sasuke has a lot to say... anyway when you see an / that means that I am explaining things and have a comment on my own story... anyway for those of you who don't know what (sp) is it means that the word before it might be spelled wrong. Also in my story Itachi is 14 and Sasuke is 10./

A few minutes later, after saying bye to their mother and father, they arrive at school. Strangely though Itachi and Sasuke are in the same class. Ok we all know that Itachi is super smart then why is he in Sasuke's class? What do you think? Anyway since he went through school so fast he went back to school, but in Sasuke's grade... and has stayed there. Whatever grade Sasuke is in Itachi is there to "watch" him.

"Hey Itachi why do you choose to be in this class?" Asked the teacher

"This is because I just want to watch my brother grow up and be here to protect him." Semi lied Itachi

"Then how about you be a teacher's assistant for whatever teacher Sasuke has. The school could sure use a protector like you"

"Sure"

Itachi sat there, knowing that now his watching Sasuke wouldn't be as obvious.

_That night after school_

"So what did you boys do at school" asked their dad

"Well, nii-san got a job and then the same old same old"

"Really now Itachi you got a job?"

"Didn't Sasuke just say that?"

Itachi hates it when his dad questions Sasuke! Itachi hates his parents for if they knew his feelings towards Sasuke they would instantly make sure Itachi couldn't ever get Sasuke. To this Itachi decided that he should kill his parents somehow without anyone knowing... but that would have to be 4 years from now so Itachi could have Sasuke ALL TO HIMSELF. But for now he would have to keep to his fantasies, hopes, dreams, and ambitions. After dinner we join the family watching TV as they always do. Sasuke really looks up to Itachi so he always and still sits on his nii-san's lap. Itachi REALLY likes this.

Irony! I was listing to a naruto vid and when I opened it up to pause it; it was Itachi and Sasuke! Lol

"Hey Sasuke why don't you sit on my lap tonight?" Asked his mom

"Nah..."

"Come on. You never seem to get away from your brother for the family bonding... and you're always in school together to"

"So?"

"Don't..."

Itachi then stops his mom at that with his awesome M sharigingun (SP). Just to scare her though. Of course Sasuke is to young and naive to notice this. He is just happy that his mom shut up. After their TV time is over the brothers go off to bed. In separate rooms, beds, and loneliness. Well I should say that Sasuke wasn't lonely. Their parents went to "playing". It was a good thing that Itachi's and Sasuke's room is sound proof. No sounds get in and none get out. That was in Itachi's favor. For once again he calls on his monkey. This time it lasted from 9pm to midnight... he then drifts into another intense dream...

end of chapter 

ok that was short and i have things figured out! i will start on the new chapter asap!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok this is chapter 2 the time skip is 2 years. I hope you enjoy this!And to let you know after this chapter there will be another 2 year time skip to where ITACHI WILL BE 18!!!!

Then the fun stuff begins... ;)

_**Chapter 2**_

_In the morning_

Here we find it to be two years later. Itachi's job is going well. Since Itachi got the job, Sasuke has made more friends and is starting to breakaway from Itachi. As to be predicted Itachi doesn't like this. Also Sasuke now talks more/I never thought he would/. We find Itachi already downstairs waiting for Sasuke to come down the stairs his usual way. But today was different Sasuke quickly ran down the stairs already dressed and ready to go. Itachi, pissed and disappointed, makes no reaction to this.

"Hey Itachi I won't be getting a ride with you, I have one with Naruto."

Again this pisses Itachi off. But still he makes no reaction.

"All right but what about the ride back?"

"Got it with Gaara, we're going around town and hanging out. I'll be back after 9pm."

"Sasuke your curfew is 8pm... Family TV time"

"Screw a curfew. Naruto is here bye!"

Sasuke then dashes out the door. The entire conversation pissed Itachi off, but at the same time excited him. Sasuke was becoming a disobient child in, which would be fun to control and play with. _Two more years,_ is what Itachi tells himself. _In two more years Sasuke will be all for ME. _With that Itachi finishes his breakfast and is then off to his "job".

_At school_

Itachi sits there correcting papers as usual his is watching how Sasuke interacts with his friends. He comes to the conclusion that Sasuke is gay by what happens at lunch... but for now it's not lunch. Itachi is really happy to be able to protect Sasuke, for you see Orochimaru, the vice-principle, has been watching all to closely at Sasuke, since he entered his portion of the school.

AT LUNCH

Itachi usually does sit with the Teachers, but today he sits a table away. This is because rumors of Sasuke and Gaara going out have been going around. Itachi REALLY doesn't like those rumors. He thought by sitting closer to them, he could find out if the rumors were true. Indeed, of course, Orochimaru is near by too, as a matter of fact, he is sitting right a crossed from Itachi. Soon enough Sasuke and Gaara walk in... Holding hands. The instant they walk in, both Orochimaru and Itachi start plotting on how to get him away. Just then Sasuke and Gaara kiss. As the kiss goes on the more Itachi wants to kill Gaara, and though Itachi doesn't know it he is actually jealous and heartbroken. He would never admit it though.

_At home_

When Itachi arrives back home, that vision of that kiss is still playing through his mind. _Stick with the plan and every time will be all right. Relationships that young don't last long._ Itachi's false reassurance to himself helped.

"Hey mom, dad I'm home... Mom Dad?"

Itachi runs up stairs to find his Mom and Dad dead in their bed. Both of them unclothed and cut up. _Don't panic. You and Sasuke may be able to stay together in a foster home. And maybe it will be a different school. _Itachi then runs down stairs, where the police were waiting for him with Sasuke. The cops go upstairs and start investigating while Sasuke runs into Itachi's arms for reassurance. With the tragedy that just happened, Itachi holds his brother tighter, like a father or mother would. The thoughts of him and Sasuke being separated haunted him throughout the night. His monkey came with him to a trailer for the night, and Sasuke went with Gaara.

_**End of chapter**_

Well I think this chapter might be a bit disappointing to some of you. But it puts a twist in the plans... You will get to know what happened to their parents later. Just a hint: it wasn't Itachi.


	3. Chapter 3

All right people chapter 3 is here. Though with the new ideas I've gotten Itachi's much needed things may have to come later. Please enjoy and keep in mind that I like to keep chapters short. ENJOY ;) oh yeah and if you have a good name for my chapters after you read them let me know! I may just pick yours ;)

_**Chapter 3**_

Two years after their parents died, we find Itachi still working at the school and with his own sound proof house. The last two years have been very painful for Itachi. For after their parents died Sasuke couldn't stand to look at Itachi, for Itachi was suspected to have killed them, and for that reason Sasuke has been living with Gaara for the past two years.

Itachi wakes up to another depressing day. Thoughts of suicide come all too often now. He knows that his brother will never run into his arms again. His dreams have calmed down, but now they are filled with horrors of the past. That day that Sasuke said "I hate you for doing this!" Pretty much ruined all of Itachi's plans. The loneliness that has set into Itachi's heart won't go away. He must get revenge for who ever did this to him. The only thing that helps him get by is his friends at the Akasuki.

_At the Akasuki's house_

As Itachi arrives at the Akasuki's house he finds that they are they're waiting for him. Unknown to him they have been doing some investigations of there known. Their results are not to be known yet.

"So now that you know all this, what will you do Itachi?" Asked Orochimaru, who has been with Kabuto ever since Gaara took Sasuke.

"It is definitely time to stop being a wimp and continue with the old plan, but with a different target to kill other than our old parents."

"Will there be explosions?"

"No, they are too obvious. Everyone would know that it was you, Deidara." Snapped Itachi

"Aw don't be too hard on him... his form of art isn't as good as mine."

"Like poison is any better?"

"All right you two we need to plan on how to kill HIM" said the leader.

The leader always understood how Itachi feels. They start planning and everything is in Itachi's favor, for Kabuto had become friends with Sasuke, so he knew everything needed.

_At school_

After the 5 hour meeting in the night with the Akasuki, Itachi was pretty tired but still returns to his job. He no longer is a teacher's assistant, but rather a gym teacher now. Since Orochimaru became principal, from the old principal's death /how do you think that happened ;) / Itachi got to be a gym teacher, for Orochimaru also knew Itachi's little needs.

Sasuke does have gym class with Itachi as his teacher, but him a Gaara are always talking and slacking off. Once and a while Sasuke and Gaara bring in a note signed by Gaara's parents that says they can't play.

Itachi always knew the reason, for it would always be after a weekend, a day off, or a break. Itachi knew what they were doing at thoughs times. Gaara's parents are so nice that whenever Gaara or Sasuke wanted out of gym or even school they would let them. Itachi can only see his brother in the school, and some times at the mall. Always though Gaara is by Sasuke when ever Itachi sees him. _Things must change, and soon too._

_After school hours_

Itachi returns to his empty and lonely house. About an hour later Itachi is off to the mall to buy THINGS. Outside his house are the Leader, Kisame, and Sasori. The three need for the plan. Itachi climbs into the front seat and the Leader drives to the mall.

_At the mall_

The small group goes into the weapons portion of the mall. They buy the following: chains, hand chuffs, and whips. Knives, and condoms. /you can find those at a weapons shop??? Scary!/

As they walk out of the store there is Sasuke and Gaara the Leader quickly grabs the weapons and disappears. The others strike up a quick conversation and start smiling. For once in a long time Sasuke is curious as to what they were doing. He had never seen Itachi smile since their parents died. Gaara tugs on Sasuke's sleeve so that Sasuke keeps walking and stops looking at Itachi and his friends. The whole time Itachi was watching Sasuke's reaction. From that Itachi was glad to know that Sasuke could still acknowledge him as a person.

_At Itachi's house_

"Ok so the plan goes down tomorrow."

"Yes indeed it does. Everything is in place, installed."

"All we need is the bait"

"Leave that to me" said Kaboto

Kaboto has an after school hang out time with JUST Sasuke tomorrow. Gaara has to go to the hospital, and since their parents death, Sasuke won't go near a hospital. The perfect time has finally arrived.

_**End of chapter**_

What a cliffhanger huh? Aren't I evil? Oh well I will start chapter 4 later, my mom needs to sleep and can't with my typing. Sorry my readers and don't forget to review and give me ideas for chapter tiles ;)

Cartoonspazz out!


	4. Chapter 4

My longest chapter!

Ok this is it an awfully exciting chapter! Well at least I think it will be. Running out of ideas I am writing this as I go. I hope you enjoy this! And don't forget to give me ideas for chapter titles! ENJOY! There will be one more chapter to warp everything up! I'm almost done...I'm adding this after writing part of chapter 4. This chapter maybe the last of this story, but hopefully not the last of my stories. I'm running out of ideas, but not to fret I will get more ideas soon. Maybe finish my sasuxoro one I started writing but never finished... anyway ENJOY!

_**Chapter 4**_

The next morning, Itachi wakes up and quickly makes sure everything is in place. He calls for his monkey/ you guy want to know the monkey's name don't you? Oh well you don't get to know yet./ He runs down the signs that he recently taught the monkey, and as always, the monkey performs beautifully. Then Itachi is off to his work.

_At school_

When he arrives at school he sees Kabuto there with Sasuke. Sasuke is a bit shaky and doesn't seem to want to be where he is. This amuses Itachi. He knows that after school will be fun. As the school day goes on, Itachi notices some scares that look like cuts. Also that Sasuke seems to be happier without Gaara. Itachi recalls that in gym there were days when Sasuke had bandages on him. Why Itachi never noticed that before he didn't know. Itachi must address this order of business tonight.

_After school_

Sasuke knows that he is to walk back to Gaara's house, but instead goes right to Itachi.

"Nii-san"

Itachi wants to know what Sasuke is about to say, so he signals the others to lay low for now.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry for blaming you for my parent's death. At the hospital the first time Gaara cut me up, I asked for the biopsy results. They said that the blades that had killed them and everything had been made out of sand."

Itachi could see the tears coming to Sasuke's eyes at the last 4 words he said. He now knows why Sasuke would never look at him. If he did Gaara would hurt him enough so that Gaara's parents would have to put him into a hospital. But last night Sasuke most have fought back... making it so Gaara would have to stay in the hospital longer than usual.

"Sasuke how often does Gaara hurt you?"

"Every weekend at least. Sunday I'm usually in the hospital, and Monday too hurt to do anything but go to school. All the rest of the days it's usually..."

Itachi stops Sasuke right there. By now tears were flowing down Sasuke's cheeks like a running faucet. Itachi hugs Sasuke and asks one last question:

"How much do you love me Sasuke?"

"More than a brother." Is all that Sasuke said. Itachi then calls to the rest for a change of plans. The new plan is to take care of Gaara later and just for Itachi and Sasuke to have a night ALONE. Since Gaara is in the hospital anyway, he is harder to get to. Plus his parents are probley going to stay there right with him. Sasuke runs to his nii-san's car and gets in. the others put the other plan into motion, it being a Friday Itachi doesn't have to work and Sasuke doesn't have school in the morning.

_**AT THE HOUSE**_

"Hey Sasuke you ever wonder what was in my room?"

"Every night. Especially that weird monkey of yours."

"Now it is time to find out" said Itachi with an excited look.

They both run up stairs for the house that was all Itachi's was there old house. Inside the room there is no windows, one closet, and only on exit. Sasuke's eyes go wide when he sees how big Itachi's room is.

"What is in the closet?" Asked the curious Sasuke.

"That is where I keep crispy 2" /if you don't know who the original crispy is then you haven't seen "fun with Akasuki" on youtube yet anyway I got the idea from there./

"What does crispy 2 do?"

"Do you really want to find out? Even before WE get started?"

"Yes I do."

With that Itachi opens the door and crispy 2 comes out.

"You need to take off your close for this. SLOWLY if you please. I'll take mine off soon after."

"Like child porn now is it? I like this idea"

Sasuke then starts to take off his close. Shoes and socks first, then shirt, pants, then underwear. Sasuke's bare-naked body shows many old scares and some newer ones. His purer body really turns Itachi on.

"Lay on the bed and I'll give crispy 2 the command."

Sasuke quickly rush over to the bed. He lies in a recently used position; one that he was always is in for Gaara. His legs spread enough for easy access to his gentiles and hands to his sides. Once Sasuke nodded at him, Itachi then points his index finger up and then covers it with his other hand. Crispy 2 then starts to pump Sasuke. With how good the monkey is at this, within a matter of minutes, Sasuke is moaning and hard. The moans make it hard for Itachi to watch. They were such a turn on! After 10 minutes he signals for Crispy 2 to stop and return to his closet.

Itachi then SLOWLY takes off his close. Making sure that Sasuke can see him. He then climbs on top of Sasuke.

"Never go into a position that Gaara uses ok?"

"Yes nii-san"

Sasuke then switches to where his legs are farther spread and his arms are around Itachi. They then start with passionate kisses. Itachi starts to lick, nibble, and kiss at Sasuke's neck. Where the old scares are, is where Itachi hits the most passionate licks. For since they were so sensitive, Sasuke would always let out a moan. Itachi then moves down Sasuke's body. The moans that the young one makes really turn everything on. Itachi feels his growing erection and Sasuke calls out his name. Itachi then starts to pump Sasuke just as the monkey did. Itachi doesn't stop until his erection is full and so is Sasuke's.

"Ok... do you... want me... to widen... you up... or something?"

"No.. Itachi... I want you... to be.. my... first... true... pain... lover..."

With that Itachi then flips Sasuke onto his stomach and positions himself at Sasuke's entrance. He then thrust himself into the young untainted body. Sasuke lets out a load pleasurable scream. This excites Itachi into pulling out, but this time thrusting in harder, faster, and farther than before. His thrusts keep going until he spills in Sasuke. He then pulls out, flips Sasuke back over, and looks down on his new lover.

"How... was... that..?" Asked Sasuke.

"You... knew... exactly... how... to... turn... me... on"

Thought the rest of the night Sasuke and Itachi sit there talking. They go to bed at about 2am. That makes their talking last 2 hours. They had got home at 4pm. Do the math to find out how long everything lasted ;) they talked about many things, mostly there future. Also to what should become of Gaara. The last words of the night from both of them were

"I LOVE YOU"

_**End of chapter**_

Yay my first lemon seen... I hope it wasn't disappointing... anyway you will have to wait until later to find out what happens to Gaara ;P

I know that will kill some of you on the suspense but too bad you'll just have to be patient. I will try to post the last chapter soon so and give me ideas for chapter tiles, please review and tell me what you think! Every thought is a good thought in my eyes

Cartoonspazz out!


	5. Chapter 5

All right this is the last chapter of this story! Yay! The whole 'what happens to Gaara will be revealed here' please enjoy, review, and tell me good titles for chapters ENJOY

_**Chapter 5**_

_The morning_

Sasuke wakes up to the smell of bacon, something that had seemed like a dream was true. As he looked around the room, he smiled to know that what happened just wasn't a dream. He quickly arouse from this positioning of lying down, only to feel the pain and lay back down. A few minutes later Itachi comes in with bacon, toast, and omelet breakfast, for two.

"I see your awake, Sasuke. Go head and sit up on the bed and eat. After you rest a bit more we need to get the plan into action."

"Sounds good to me. Gaara definitely needs to pay for all he did and kept from us."

/what Sasuke means by kept is happiness./ Sasuke and Itachi sit there eating together for about an hour. Crispy 2 left the house and still hasn't come back. They don't believe he will either. Afterwards they clean up and wear black close, in the mist of day light, it doesn't make sense to wear all black, but they do. When they go down stairs the rest of the gang is also dressed in all black.

"Can we please blow him up?!"

"No" yelled everyone else.

They all go into the van and quickly drive to Gaara's house. His parents aren't home and it was easy to break in. once inside, there stood Gaara waiting for them. Sasuke flinched when he saw the sand weapons he had ready.

"You always come back... Sasuke."

To that Sasuke starts to react but the way Itachi touched him, told him not to react. The rest of the gang, everyone but the brothers, surrounded Gaara.

"Why so many to take me on? Am I really that scary?" He says as the weapons he made start to float. With a swift arm gesture all the weapons fly toward Itachi and Sasuke. Suddenly out of no where the fan girls, Sakura, Ino, and Kairi all jump into the way of the weapons and die /yay!/. Very happy everyone starts dancing. Then get back to business. They quickly tie Gaara up, before he come make more weapons, throw him in the van, and bring him back to Itachi and Sasuke's house.

_Along the way back_

"Hey Sasuke you want to know what me and the gang turned your bed into?"

"What?!" Asked Sasuke, very excited for the answer.

"We installed weapons into it for torture." Said Itachi loud enough for Gaara to hear.

_At their house_

They bring Gaara up to Sasuke's room. Only Sasuke and Itachi stay inside with Gaara. There is also only one way out of Sasuke's old room. They untie him and see what he does. He just sits there doing nothing. They take a closer look, once close enough Gaara grabs both of them by the neck and starts to squeeze hard enough so that they are near passing out.

"You shouldn't have missed with me. I was planning on letting both of you live. After the years of torture of course."

Both of them don't fight, just look at each other. Then Itachi snaps his figures and the bed opens up. Handcuffs fly out and chain Gaara down to the bed.

"Now who is going to torture whom?" Remarked Sasuke.

That over powerment of Gaara felt good to do. Itachi then grabs a whip and hand it to Sasuke.

"He made you suffer the most. You get the honors."

"Thank-you nii-san."

With that Sasuke undoes Gaara's shirt so that he could see the cuts he had given Gaara two nights before. Once that was taken care of, Sasuke undoes the whip and snaps it to scare Gaara. It worked. The power that was flowing through Sasuke caused the next snap to be louder and more like a turn on. Then with a quick flick of his wrist the whip snaps across Gaara's chest. This time Gaara manages to keep in a scream, but he knew if the next one was harder he wouldn't be able to keep it in. once again Sasuke flicks the whip and hits Gaara, this time harder, faster, and with more power. Gaara lets out a very loud scream. This excites both Sasuke and Itachi, for seeing this side of Sasuke was exciting!

After about 6 hours of torture, Gaara is released. He tries to do nothing, but apologize to both of the brothers and new lovers. He begs for them not to send him to jail for all that he has done, and his parents. Itachi and Sasuke agree not to do anything about it, but on one condition. The condition is that Gaara will put 3 million dollars into the gay marrage/insest program. He agrees to this and quickly goes home.

_8 years later_

The money that Gaara put into that made it so Itachi and Sasuke could be lovers and brothers at the same time. When Sasuke turned 18, four years after their revenge, they were married. They adopted 2 girls. As for Orochimaru and Kabuto they also lived a happy life. Lee died some how, but do to his unpopular nature nobody cares or knows how he died. Gaara got married to some random girl of the street that puts on as much eyeliner that he does. Naruto was eventually taken over by the fox. In which then married another boy fox. Everyone else that didn't die lived a happy life.

_**End of story**_

Sorry that it took me so long to post this but things were kind of busy. For thoughs of you who just read the entire story all the way through I hope you enjoyed my first fanfiction. Please do review! I also still need chapter titles! Come on people! I try to get you to be part of my story and this is what you do to me?!??!?! Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this and if I do make another I will type all the chapters or whatever first then post it.

Cartoonspazz out!


End file.
